Various types of tape measures are available for the purpose of measuring a surface. Typically, a user tends to measure a given surface with the help of a tape measure and mark the surface as per the measurement with the help of a tool such as a pencil, pen, marker or the like. The user may utilize both hands in order to hold the tape measure for taking a correct measurement of the surface. However, the user may not be able to mark the surface with exact precision while his/her hands are engaged in holding the tape measure. Accordingly, the user may require assistance from another person for marking the surface as measured by the tape measure. Further, incorrect measurements may be taken when an attempt is made by a single individual to measure the surface and simultaneously mark the surface.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to measuring and marking devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,964 to Clark, discloses a flexible measuring tape comprising a blade or tape coiled in a case for storage and which may be withdrawn selective distances for use. The flexible measuring tape has an adaptor on the housing, holding a scribe and an indicator at coincident points relative to the calibration of the tape. Attached to the body of the tape measure, the marker is situated below the opening for the flexible tape measure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,603 to Shore, discloses a measuring tape with a wind up spring equipped with an arresting device that can be used to prevent automatic wind up. No moving parts are involved and the user can readily adjust the extended length of tape without releasing the arresting device.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Each of these devices are directed to measuring devices with an external marking device. The current invention goes beyond the prior art to provide a combination tape measure and marker including a marker removably secured within a cartridge that is integrally attached to the tape measure housing, wherein the marker is operationally attached to the lever arm.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to measuring devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.